Betrayal
by xXxShoutaNekoxXx
Summary: Alice faces betrayal by two people closest to her. Will she turn to the devil for help or become one herself? Read more to find out! Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji in any way.**

**This is just the prologue of the story, and this one will be short, I'm sorry about that, I'm sure that no one will want to read the prologue. But, the next chapter is going to be longer, I promise!**

**So yeah... Enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW! XD**

* * *

"Hey, Sebastian! Claude! Come here! Silver found something interesting!" yelled a little girl with white short hair, a pair of white fox ears, and a fox tail wagging happily.

The two young demons walked to the little girl's side to look at whatever it is that Silver had found and saw a bone that was fitting for a hell-hound like Silver.

The sound of footsteps approaching reached the ears of the trio, and they soon saw a pair of purple-haired boys, younger than the trio. The pair walked straight up towards the trio and stopped right in front of them. They had eyes that were dark purple and seemed to hide the truth, and using those eyes, they looked up at the trio, who were standing still, the girl tilting her head a little. After a while, when the pair still did not answer, the girl spoke, "Is there something wrong? Do you need our help? Or do you want to play with us?"

The only response that the pair gave was a slight sparkle in their eyes and the smallest nod on their heads that would take a large amount of focus to notice. What the trio didn't notice was the hint of traitorous gleam in the mysterious pair's eyes as they started to play.

Sebastian and Claude, who usually didn't play with strangers, was also somewhat involved in the game of tag, and they soon became engrossed in their game that they didn't notice the man mumbling to himself, "Soon... Soon, she will be mine. The rare beauty of her lovely ears and tail just prove that she is a special girl that I'd just love to..." He dropped mid-sentence and stood silently at the top of the hill, watching them play, as a devious, ugly, evil scorn plastered all over his maimed face.

A few hours later, the group of children were tired from running around for so long and they just laid still on the ground, arms spread open on either side of them on top of the lush green field that they played on. Sebastian and Claude got up to look around the big fields to the top of the hill where they noticed an evil presence there before, but found no one there, not even a trace of his scent lingered on the spot where the man with a maimed face stood earlier, when the girl, Sebastian, Claude and the two purple-haired boys were playing tag. He had simply vanished into thin air and left nothing as evidence to prove that he was once in their compound on that day, on that fated occasion where Sebastian and Claude did not know that they would lose their precious girl just a few minutes later.

When Sebastian and Claude returned, the purple-haired boys pulled out three small purple boxes from their pockets and said to the trio, "Thank you for playing with us today. As a token of our appreciation, we would like to give these to you."

The fox-eared girl said in return to them, "We cannot accept these from you. We are grateful for the thought itself though. Thanks for offering the gifts... But we cannot receive it."

"And we insist that you take it... It holds a lot value to us, as they would be taken away from us, when HE finds us... Please, just help us to keep it?" The purple-haired boys pleaded.

The white-haired girl was in between a rock and a hard place now, seeing as she could not outright reject the boxes without hurting their feelings, so she accepted it along with Sebastian and Claude. The purple-haired boys almost jumped with joy when they saw that the girl, Sebastian and Claude had accepted the boxes and then suddenly, the man with the maimed face popped out from nowhere and grabbed the purple-haired boys by the scruffs of their necks and yelled at them, "Where have you been, you little pieces of scum! Do you know how much trouble I had to go through just to find you two?! Do you?! No? That's right, you DON'T! Now follow me home immediately or else I'll have you throat cut out and fed straight to your mouths!"

The two boys trembled in fear as the man with the maimed face yelled at them. They looked sadly at the white-haired girls and the two black-haired boys. The trio had already been frozen in time as they watched the whole scene unfold, but the girl unfroze and tried to hit the man with the maimed face. The hit had almost reached him when the man suddenly lashed out and grabbed the girl's hand, saying, "Oh my, what do we have here? An arrogant brat who is trying to hit me to protect her little friends. Too bad! You're coming with me too, you disgraceful creature!"

The girl struggled against the man with the maimed face, but he stood his ground and started to walk backwards with the girl's wrist firmly in his grip. Sebastian and Claude, who were previously frozen in time, started to move and attempted to stop the man, but just at the moment when they almost caught up to him, the man disappeared with the girl and the two purple-haired boys.

Sebastian continued to run frantically in the direction where the man had disappeared, whereas Claude just stood there, plain surprise and shock registered on his face. Silver, who noticed that his master, the white-haired girl, had disappeared along with the two mysterious boys, ran over to Sebastian and Claude and tried asking them where his master was. Getting no reply from either of them, he stalked of in the direction of the small boxes, where they fell from the trio's hands during the commotion. Silver found a small, microscopic string attached to all the boxes when he looked at them for close inspection. Out of curiosity, Silver reached out his left hand and touched the string. When he did that, he felt a wave of electricity jolt through him and immediately removed his hand, knowing what the string was for now, to make the two demons forget and have the hellhound muted for hellhounds have a very good memory and could never forget any small detail, but the damage was done, he could not speak anymore until the spell was lifted.

After Sebastian's search for the girl ended miserably, even though Silver tried warning them not to pick up the boxes, Claude and Sebastian picked up the small gift boxes and decided to go back to their home, and their fingers accidentally brushed against the small string, causing them to feel the small wave of electricity jolt through them just like Silver, they stood still and forgot about the small, cute, white-haired girl, continuing their journey back home.

They weren't aware of it, but they knew that they had lost something incredibly precious to them, only they didn't know what. The two black-haired demons continued their long lives peacefully, making contracts and eating souls, occasionally being mischievous and stealing souls from the reapers just to annoy them, and Silver had already given up trying to make them remember the girl that they used to play with.

* * *

**A/N : So that's the end of the 1st chapter.**

**I hope that whoever reads this enjoyed this and did not feel like this story was a waste of their time, but if you did, I seriously apologise for that.**

**Please review so that I can shape the story to your liking. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Note : Sadly, I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. Besides, even if I did own ****Kuroshitsuji, it will probably suck... TT^TT**

**I know that those who read this story will find this chapter really confusing and so will the next one. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is, all the confusion in the beginning, then later in the story, everything is all sorted out.**

**After reading, I ask of thee, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. XD**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Alice's POV)

_Is he still on my tail? _I looked back and there I saw him walking towards me. _What? You have got to be kidding me. I've been running for so long and he's still chasing me... _I sighed as I continued running at full speed. After a while when I looked back again, Claude wasn't there anymore. Immediately, I slumped down in one of the town's alleyways and fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later, I woke up and saw that Claude was back on my tail, a few miles away at least, giving me about five seconds to run. So I scrambled up quickly and continued running towards nowhere in particular, just a safe place, even though I knew that no place was ever safe with a demon like Claude chasing you constantly. After what seemed like eight hours, which was actually only eight minutes because time passes very slowly for the person being chased a.k.a. Me. Claude was only five centimetres behind me. _Your'e slow... _[one part of my mind said] _Well, it's not my fault that I'm slow! I may be faster than any other ordinary human because I'm a demon, but Claude can run or walk faster than me as he is also a demon if you forgot! And he is also older than me by a few centuries, plus, he is my stupid foster older brother! _[I retorted back] _Hmm... I still think that you're slow. _[my mind said back to me] _Whatever..._  


I tried to sprint faster, but I was already at my maximum speed. Suddenly, I turned around and then I saw that Claude disappeared. But this time, I was not going to take any chances. I continued running until I saw a mansion. Cautiously, I crept into the garden, and when deciding that it was safe enough that I was far from Claude, I fell asleep just in front of the rose garden.

* * *

That night I slept fitfully, always unable to sleep since then... I had a nightmare and it was horrible... (Nightmare begins) _No...__ No... I shouldn't be doing this... Why am I even letting him do this?! ... My family died and his family took me in. And now he's abusing me, physically, mentally, and last of all, sexually. Or at least, he tried to do all those perverted things but, I kicked him before he even touched me or my brothers, Astaria and Serephia. I won't let him touch me or my little brothers! Ouch! That hurt, you crazy demon!... That's it. I'm going, you nasty horrible demon. Getting the hell outta here... With my brothers. _Unfortunately, he locked them up, away from me. _Okay... I'll just find a way out and escape first... _Running away and saving my brothers were the only things on my mind as I ran out of the house. I headed straight for town, hoping that he wouldn't find me there. But soon after I ran out, he was on my trail, walking towards me as if he had plenty of time to catch me slowly. I continued running at full speed. Knowing him, he'd probably just mock me by keeping the same pace as me and then capture me victoriously as I wouldn't have the strength to fight back. (Nightmare ends)

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. _I can remember bits of my past, but why can't I remember the part of how I lost my family? I was only told that I had lost them in a fire and then I was adopted into the stupid Faustus demon family. And no, I am definitely not going to acknowledge myself or my brothers being in the Faustus family. _Realising that I had snuck in to a random mansion, I turned into my fox form and tried to blend in as naturally as I could be as a black fox statue in the middle of the garden. It was working just fine until, a hellhound's presence loomed over me. Quickly, I halted my breathing and stayed as still as I could when the hellhound walked over to me. Unfortunately, it could smell me and bounded on all four feet towards me. Freaked out, I turned tail and ran for my life. Once again, I'm being chased, but this time, I'm being chased by a hellhound instead of Claude. All of a sudden, I felt heat on my tail. Instinctively, my head whipped around only to find that my tail was on fire. Then, I could feel my body go numb and then there was a yelping sound and a shriek of surprise, calling out, "Mister Sebas-tian!~! Help! There's a fox on fire and Plu-Plu is lying unconscious on the ground!"

* * *

(In Ciel's study, Sebastian's POV)

"Young Master, your dessert is ready." I said with mock politeness.

"Hmm..." Ciel's focus left his pile of letters and his work to the cake that I was holding.

Then came a shriek, "Mister Sebas-tian!~! Help! There's a fox on fire and Plu-Plu is lying unconscious on the ground!" I groaned inwardly when I heard that and I thought, _What now? Is the world going to end and crumble, then suddenly be filled with cats? Hey, actually, that's a pretty good idea. All those soft feline paws, the delicate way they walk, and the luscious amount of fur they have... Ah... It really is a wonderland for me alone with the cats..._

Upon hearing that, Ciel said, "Sebastian, go investigate what's going on down there. Report back immediately."

"Yes, my lord." I said while putting my right hand over my chest and thinking about cats...

I excused myself and walked down the stairs to the garden. Once there, I saw a black fox with ashen grey eyes and its tail was on fire, so it was running around in circles to put out the fire. Unfortunately, it only made the fire worse.

Sighing, I caught the fox and extinguished the fire on the fox's tail. The fox panicked and tried to wriggle its way out of my grip, but I held it firmly. Then, I noticed that Pluto had fainted on the ground with blood dripping from his head. _Just what had happened here? Most likely, the fox wandered in and then Pluto found it and accidentally set its tail on fire in an attempt to play with them, but the fox fought back in defence and it won. Hmm... That's interesting... But if it snuck in yesterday night, why didn't I feel its presence?_

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it! And please remember to review. I'd really appreciate it if you do!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler**

**A/N : One question. Why all of you readers never review? Well, all except one anyway... Thanks for the review Guest, and I'll try to improve the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

Ciel noticed that Sebastian had took a long time in "investigating" the case in the mansion's garden, so he went down the stairs to search for Sebastian in the garden. Once there, he saw a peculiar sight, Sebastian was holding a girl with white fox ears and a fox tail on his back, carrying her piggyback style. The girl hung on Sebastian's back, helpless as Sebastian said that he would carry her like a princess if she attempted to jump down from his back, so she yelled at Sebastian to put her down, but Sebastian resisted.

Ciel, being a little surprised that a fox girl had wandered into his garden, said, "Sebastian, don't put her down. I wish to speak with her. Bring her to my study."

In response, Sebastian did his signature smirk and said politely, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

(Inside the mansion, Ciel's study *Alice's POV*)

_[Why are they bringing me into the mansion? They say that they want to speak with me, but is that really the case? Are they like Claude, who tortured me? [I grit my teeth when I thought of Claude.] Tch! That annoying demon! I'll have him killed if I could!]_ Images of Claude being ripped apart and slowly dying began to form in my head as I stared at the cup of tea that I was holding, not noticing any movement or sound.

I almost laughed like a crazy person, but a smooth, sleek voice caught me in time before I started laughing. The voice said with a tap on my right shoulder, "Miss, the Earl is speaking to you."

And with me being the idiot that I am, I responded with a single word that would throw anyone into a fit, "What?"

"I asked what is your name, Miss. I'm the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, otherwise known as The Queen's Guard Dog or The Evil Noblemen." Ciel said in an annoyed tone that he was trying to keep smooth.

"O-oh, my name is Alice." I replied somewhat awkwardly to Ciel.

"So may I ask what were you doing in my manor, Miss Alice?" Ciel continued.

"I was just... Just running away from someone and I stumbled upon your manor last night and I kinda fell asleep in your rose garden. I'm sorry for intruding and causing a scene." I said.

"Hmm... Since you said that you were running away, I assume that you don't have a home now. Is that right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is true. I don't have a home to stay at the moment." I said in a sheepish tone, slightly backing away as he had hit bulls eye right at the moment he speaked.

"Then would you like to stay at my manor?" Ciel offered.

"If I could take you up on your offer, then yes." I replied after a minute of thinking.

"Very well, seeing as you have agreed on this, there is no backing away from this now, is there?" Ciel confirmed.

"Yes." Was my only answer as I started fidgeting around in my seat, thinking about the mess I might have gotten myself into when I had agreed to stay at his manor.

"Then you shall have to earn your keep by working here at my manor if you stay. And you have already agreed to stay here, so you are to start your work here tomorrow. Do you understand, Miss Alice?" Ciel said.

"Okay...?" I replied unsurely, but a yes was still a yes and I couldn't deny that.

"Then... Sebastian, lead her to Mey-Rin's room as they will be sharing a room in the servant's quarters. Give her a suitable outfit to match the work she will be doing- a personal assistant." Ciel ordered.

"Yes. This way please, Alice." Sebastian said as he started to open the door and gestured his hand as if to invite me out of the room. So I followed obediently behind Sebastian and something crossed my mind, _There's something really off about Sebastian... Too perfect for instance... But I can't put my finger on it... Oh well, I'm sure it has nothing to do with me, so I ain't gonna care!_

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

"Yes. This way please, Alice." I said as I guided Alice out of the Young Master's room, and to Mey-Rin's room. We had to walk through long corridors to reach Mey-Rin's room, so I spoke, "Alice, if you have any questions, you can ask me or the servants. Ah, that reminds me, I'll have to introduce them to you later..."

She only nodded and followed me silently from behind, so I let my mind wander...

_Alice... Why do I feel like I've seen her before? She seems so distant... And yet she has this nostalgic feeling around her... [Suddenly, I stood in the middle of a lush green field, and I saw grass. Tall, long grass in certain areas, some parts covered on snow, some patches of orange, dried up grass in a corner... I was... Playing with... Alice?]_ I thought to myself.

Before I could even open the door to Mey-Rin's room, the sound of things exploding filled the air and I sighed. Turning to Alice I saw her surprised expression and I told her, "Don't worry, this happens all the time. Now excuse me for a minute, I'll go to the kitchen to clean up the mess made by the cook." As I walked away, I heard Alice's soft footsteps trailing my silent ones to the kitchen, and I chuckled softly, just loud enough for her to hear.

I walked into the kitchen and started swatting at the smoke while saying, "Bard, how many times did I tell you not to cook using explosives? There's no rush here, you can cook in peace. SLOWLY."

A minute later, Mey-Rin and Finny barged into the kitchen and started yelling, "Aah! What happened?! Are you alright?! Did someone die?! Oh, who's the lady behind you Sebastian?"

"No one died, Mey-Rin. This is Alice, the Young Master's personal assistant." I said, as Alice walked out from behind me and nodded to the servants. They introduced themselves, saying, "I'm Baldroy, but you can call me Bard. Mey-Rin here! And my name's Finnian, but you can call me Finny!"

Then the bell from the Young Master's room rang, indicating that he needed a servant, namely me, so I walked up to the Young Master's room, leaving Alice with the servants to get to know each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you actually read it, that is...**

**So... Ok, I hope that you will wait 4 d next chapter! I have exams, so its a bit hard 4 me 2 post these stories, but when my friggin exams r over, d stories will come weekly, if my mother does not take d iPad away... Hopefully she wont... **

**Alright, thanks 4 reading, minna! =p**


End file.
